This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Imaging and Flow Cytometry Core Laboratory consists of two Units: the Confocal Microscopy Unit (responsible for all confocal image acquisition and processing) and the Flow Cytometry Unit (responsible for all flow cytometric cell sorting and analysis). The core laboratory houses a confocal microscope with all necessary accessories and a cell sorter with all necessary accessories. The Imaging and Flow Cytometry Core maintains active collaborations and provides instruction to COBRE-affiliated faculty and related personnel.